1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch controller for controlling turning on/off of a switch. More particularly, the present invention relates to a switch controller for preventing a switch from being damaged due to heat generated during an operation of the switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is difficult to respond to heat generated from a main switch in real time when a switch unit including a main switch and a switch controller that controls the switch unit are formed as two chips sharing a pack, or when the switch unit and the switch controller are respectively provided as individual packs. Particularly, the main switch may not be turned off when the main switch is overheated due to a temperature difference between the main switch and the switch controller, so that the switch can be damaged. When the temperature of the switch increases, the temperature of the switch controller increases after a delay time as well. The switch controller makes the switch turn off at a threshold temperature that the switch can endure. However, the switch controller does not sense the temperature of the switch because they are formed in separate chips. The switch controller only senses its own temperature, which is only related to the heat delivered from the switch, with a delay. Because of this separation and corresponding delay, the switch will turn off when the temperature of the switch is higher than the threshold temperature.